mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Vorr
|mentioned = }} Vorr is a mad god appearing in The World Tree and The Fiery Moon, the fifth and sixth parts of Heroes Chronicles. Vorr was one of the Ancestors who went mad and tried to destroy the World Tree. Vorr uses the same portrait as Ayden in-game. Gameplay Vorr appears in Vorr, the Insane, the last scenario in The Fiery Moon. He is stationed outside the last enemy Inferno and equipped with the Hellstorm Helmet, the Pendant of Negativity, Armageddon's Blade, the Breastplate of Brimstone, and the Boots of Speed. He starts with a few imps, but will quickly build up an army. Defeating him will end the scenario. Background In the land of Krewlod, a brutal tribe of barbarians under the leadership of King Targor felt that their people were in decline. To increase their bloodthirst and give them a perfect leader to inspire them to greatness, they took one of their mythical old kings, the Barbarian Tyrant, and turned him into a god, hoping he would give them strength in battle. One of the Ancestors learned of this, and knowing that their prayers would strengthen him, he took on the aspect of this war god and accepted their worship, calling himself Vorr after another mythical barbarian king. Whether he was already insane, or the prayers of the vicious barbarians drove him insane, is not known, but the Ancestor went mad. He captured the two other Ancestors, made an alliance with the Kreegans to imprison them on the Fiery Moon, and decided to destroy the World Tree, the source of all life. He allied himself with a group of necromancers, and the necromancers and the barbarian Followers of Vorr marched towards the mountain where the World Tree was located. But one day, the familiar Skizzik accidentally left the door to the Ancestors' cell open, and they managed to contact Tarnum, the once-Barbarian Tyrant who now served them as the Immortal Hero. In his dreams, they told him to "Save the World Tree", and when he woke, he felt compelled to travel to the remote mountain. With the aid of the barbarian clan who guarded the Tree, Tarnum fought against the necromancers and the Followers of Vorr, but he felt uneasy about slaying other barbarians. When he learned that their worship of Vorr was based on his own actions while he was still alive, he sent his second-in-command Grumba to fetch the Pendant of Total Recall, planning to use the artifact to show Targor his memories. He hoped that by revealing the truth to King Targor, and showing him that the Barbarian Tyrant was far from flawless, he could end their worship of Vorr. The plan worked, and the former Followers of Vorr joined forces with Tarnum. Targor went alone to confront Vorr, but was slain by the Mad Ancestor. Vorr left the mountain, and once Tarnum had defeated the necromancers and saved the World Tree, he gathered his armies and followed him. As Tarnum was battling Vorr's Kreegan followers, his men found the familiar Skizzik lurking outside the camp. The familiar was heavily wounded, with one ear and both wings ripped off, and he told Tarnum how he had served Vorr on the Fiery Moon. Now knowing where the Ancestors were imprisoned, Tarnum captured the Sparkling Bridge, a magical portal that could take you anywhere in the universe, and travelled to the Fiery Moon. After fighting his way through the Kreegan armies and defeating Xyron the Jailer, Tarnum freed the other Ancestors. The Ancestors told Tarnum to march against Vorr, but the Mad Ancestor was more powerful than they anticipated, and he killed most of Tarnum's army before the rest ran away. Grumba was slain, as was Wern, his wisest shaman, and Skizzik disappeared. While Tarnum was rebuilding his forces, the Ancestors appeared before him, telling him that they had underestimated Vorr's strength, but they asked Tarnum not to kill him. While at first unwilling to tell him why, they finally admitted that their fates were tied - if Vorr died, so would the other Ancestors, as well as Tarnum. And since the Ancestors were the only ones who could send barbarians to Paradise, this meant that any barbarian who died, would be cast into oblivion. They gave him some sap from the World Tree, which could cure Vorr's madness, but the Immortal Hero was still angry that the Ancestors had sent so many of his men to their deaths, and told them he refused to use it. They pleaded with him, but he refused to listen. When they finally met on the battlefield, Tarnum defeated Vorr in single combat. Gallery HC-TFM-TitleScreen.jpg|Vorr in The Fiery Moon title screen TheFieryMoon_loading_screen.png|Vorr in The Fiery Moon loading screen Appearances Vorr is mentioned in The World Tree and appears in The Fiery Moon. Category:The World Tree characters Category:The Fiery Moon characters